I Will Follow You Into the Dark
by readysetsmile
Summary: Intense Deathly Hallows Spoiler Warning! A oneshot, songfic that follows Nymphadora Tonks as she searches for her love and fights amongst heroes in the great battle at Hogwarts. She must realize that we can never part from those we love and care for.


((Intense Deathly Hallows Spoilers! Please do not go on if you haven't finished the book, I beg of you!

That being said… This is my first songfic up on here, I believe, and it is a oneshot, obviously! I didn't use all of the song's lyrics, only bits and pieces, but the idea gets across, I hope. I've always thought song-fics a bit cheesy, but if you listen to a song while reading, it really does add to the effect, I think. Anyway… Hope you enjoy it! Please R&R.))

**Disclaimer:** I own none of J.K. Rowling's magnificent characters from the amazing world of Harry Potter, nor do I own the song "I Will Follow You Into the Dark", which is performed by Death Cab for Cutie.

I Will Follow You Into the Dark

_Love of mine, some day you will die,  
But I'll be close behind;  
I'll follow you into the dark._

"Remus!" Tonks cried out with desperation into the fight. Outside the Room of Requirement all hell seemed to have broken loose. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were ordering them all to clear out. Percy and Fred were fending off a crew of Death Eaters. Curses were flying everywhere, shouts echoed down the halls, and running footsteps clouded her ears.

He was nowhere in to be seen.

A panic had gripped her mind, her body. She needed to find him and she needed to find him now. She had to know that he was safe. She had to be with him, she had to.

Half of her instinct was yelling at her to go back; to go back to Teddy. It was screaming at her to head home and be a mother no matter what happened here at this great battle. A guilt almost greater than she could stand was suffocating her, hissing that she was failing at being a mother by being here. Tears were clustered in her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment, with the knowledge that she had left Teddy behind. She should go back, she should be at home with her baby…

But her other half knew that she couldn't. She couldn't leave the one man she loved. She knew that Teddy would be loved and cared for no matter what, and that right now, the other of her two, greatest loves needed her more. He needed her here.

She couldn't imagine going back. She had to be here; she had to find him and fight alongside him and make sure, herself, that he was safe.

She had to find him…

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white,  
Just our hands clasped so tight,  
Waiting for the hint of a spark._

Darting through the corridors, she found herself frantically asking any familiar face that wasn't fighting, "Have you seen Remus?"

"Have you seen Remus?"

It was a dire question, one that she required an answer for. Finally, she got her answer. She couldn't tell you who it was; all that mattered was that she knew where to find her husband.

"He's with the outer contingent! Last I saw he was just outside the Great Hall!"

Tonks was running. Running, running faster than she had ever run. Running to the massive doors of the Great Hall. She passed battle after battle; old and young fighting side by side, good versus evil, light versus darkness. People were falling left and right, people were winning and losing. Tonks's throat had caught with worry; she felt nearly ill at the sights she was seeing.

She forced herself to push them all out of her mind. All that mattered was finding him… and there he was. A relief greater than any she had ever felt flooded her every vein. He was there- he was alive. But… he was shooting curse after curse at none other than Nymphadora's wicked aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Lestrange's face was contorted in an evil smile. A deranged gleam was in her dark eyes.

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied,  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs…_

"Remus!" Tonks cried, shooting a shield charm around him before a red curse from Bellatrix could hit him. Both of the combatants looked up to notice her. Tonks rushed to her husband's side before either could react. He was clutching his chest; it was bleeding. He fell to the ground, and she just caught him, kneeling beside him.

Bellatrix let out an insane cackle. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my dear, little niece, rushing to the side of her nonhuman husband."

Tonks could do nothing but glare at the woman who not only her mother, but also her own experiences, had taught her to despise.

"Dora…" breathed Remus. His hand clasped hers, and though it was still warm, it was growing increasingly pale. "I managed to kill 3 of them…"

"Remus…" tears were streaming down her face now.

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks,  
Then I'll follow you into the dark…_

"What a moving little scene," Bellatrix sneered. "Tell me, dear- 'Tonks', is it they call you now? If both of you are here, who is going to be at home looking after the cub? I could have it arranged so that Fenrir could babysit- just like he did for dear old daddy, here."

A roaring anger was revving up in Tonks's heart, but she kept her attention on her love. A horror was gripping her as she realized that he was slipping away…

His voice was barely a whisper, now. "I'm sorry I held back on you, Dora… I'm sorry I wasn't there for you the way you were there for me."

"Shh…" She hushed him, her voice shaking. Any more words from him and her heart might break. "I won't leave you, Remus, I'll never leave you…"

He insisted on continuing, his own warm eyes brimming in tears. "I love you, Dora, and I'm sorry I never allowed myself to mean it, before… I love you and Teddy and I'll never love anyone more… Forgive me…"

This was it, wasn't it? He was really going. She was too late. Her soul begged, pleaded with all its might. _Please don't take him away from me._

"I forgive you a thousand times," she promised, her voice breaking. "I'll never leave you…"

"Touching, touching," Bellatrix jeered. "But, I think I've had my fill, how about you dear niece?"

Before Tonks could move an inch, a jet of green light struck Remus right in the heart. He fell dead instantaneously. His hand, which she still held, had turned cold within a second. Tonks felt half of her heart die, with him.

_You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary,  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down.  
The time for sleep is now._

"No!" She howled, leaping up. A furious, terrible pain was spreading through her, and it was caused by no curse. She found herself swearing at Bellatrix. Her vision was blurred by tears. "You're terrible! You are wicked- _wicked_- and you will burn in Hell forever for the things you've done!"

"Please…" spat Bellatrix. "He was _just_ a werewolf… Now, where were we? Ah, yes. I was just about to continue pruning my family tree of some unnecessary weeds."

"Crucio!" cried Tonks. Her shot missed.

"Tsk, tsk, little niece. What would goody-goody Andromeda think, knowing her daughter was aiming big, nasty curses at her own sister?" Bellatrix taunted. Bellatrix was something bestial, on the inside and out. Tonks wanted nothing more than to destroy her.

"Crucio!"

"Protego!"

Shot after shot, spell after spell was waved away as though it were a speck of dust.

"Silly girl…" hissed Bellatrix. "Can't you see that all I need do is defend myself and eventually you will wear yourself down, my dear niece. Your magic isn't near as strong as mine."

It didn't matter. IT DIDN'T MATTER! All that mattered was that Tonks fought and fought as hard as she could to avenge her husband's fall!

_It's nothing to cry about,  
Cause we'll hold each other soon.  
The blackest of rooms…_

Tonks suddenly caught eye of a Death Eater in the distance, behind Bellatrix. He was familiar and dark-haired. He was lying, seemingly wounded, underneath a part of the building that jutted out.

Raising her wand defiantly, pretending to aim at Bellatrix, who had a smirk set in her face, she shot a line of blue to the stone. Bellatrix, puzzled that it hadn't been another torturing curse aimed at her, had followed Tonks's line of vision just in time to see the wall break, crumble, and fall… fall atop the wounded villain.

"No!" Bellatrix screeched. "Rodolphus!"

"Husband for a husband, 'dear Auntie'," gritted Tonks.

She had no idea whether Rodolphus was really dead, or whether he had managed to shield himself at last moment. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that for one second Bellatrix may have felt the same hurt, same pain that Tonks did. Knowing her psychopath aunt, the woman probably didn't have feelings like that any more, but the woman's screech had been enough to feel slight revenge.

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied,  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs…_

Bellatrix had grown serious now. A chill seemed to fill the immediate area. "It's time to start being a real gardener. Sorry, niece, but my patience is gone and your time, which was sadly spent contaminating the Black family tree, is now up. _Avada Kedavra_!"

A flash of green.

Tonks was gone.

She could feel herself, rising, dying… A darkness had fallen. Yes, she was gone. She was following her husband. She would be with one of her two greatest loves once again.

She could feel his hand, could sense his comfort, guiding her through the endless night, the endless stars. A great peace had settled, and Remus was right beside her.

Yes, she was making the journey of all lost souls, but she knew that somewhere below the second half of her heart that hadn't died when Remus had was still alive, still beating small and innocently. That part of her, that part of both of them, was still alive and still safe… It was alive in their son. ...Teddy… _I'll never leave you, I promise…_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks,  
Then I'll follow you into the dark.  
Then I'll follow you into the dark._

((Rest in Peace Nymphadora Tonks and Remus John Lupin, as well as all other beloved characters who passed on in Book 7…))


End file.
